memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Pictae (planet)
star system, Gasko sector, Beta Quadrant | Affiliation = Romulan Star Empire, Tal Shiar (formerly) | Population = 0 (2410) | Moons = none | Image = Planet Pictae.jpg | altimage = Pictae.jpg }} Pictae was a Romulan planet, a class M world located in the Gasko sector of the galaxy's Beta Quadrant, first planet in orbit of the star system. Originally the site of a Tal Shiar prison camp, the system was abandoned by the Romulan Star Empire in the 24th century. ( | }}) History The Romulan military was present on the planet by the 22nd century. In the 24th century, this system was the site of a Tal Shiar prison facility for individuals who were valuable enough to keep and not to kill. When Natasha Yar attempted to escape with her child Sela from Romulus, Yar and the other Enterprise-C prisoners captured at the Battle of Narendra III were relocated to the camp on planet Pictae. For forty years, from 2349 to 2389, Yar was Tal Shiar prisoner 24601. Following the Hobus supernova in 2387, the Tal Shiar on the planet became more interested what went on elsewhere in the Beta quadrant than their prisoners. In 2369, the Tal Shiar abandoned the secondary supply bunker. In 2389, the supply drops stopped for three months. Yar and the other prisoners overpowered the guards then, and after a week the former lieutenant recorded her first log on a 23rd century datapad. The Tal Shiar abandoned the system but left prisoners and guards behind. When animals, including the big predators made it through the fence and two Enterprise-C survivors died, Yar and the other survivors took a vote, and decided to relocated to the old secondary supply bunker. The surviving Tal Shiar guard, abandoned alongside the inmates, opted to guide and join them. In 2395, temporal anomalies gradually started to appear. Richard Castillo found a forest turned into a grove of saplings within the span of a week, and Yar briefly observed a 22nd century Romulan soldier in the brush. Yar recorded a message for her daughter Sela's 50th birthday. Soon after, the camp suffered a catastrophe from a temporal inversion. Some materials were returned to their molten state, while buildings aged 200 years. When the hunter and gatherers returned, they found the shelter ruined, 5 dead, and half their stores lost. Yar feared D'vek may not make it. The survivors could not remember the cause. T'nae did not take it well and started talking to herself. In 2409 or 2410, a temporal anomaly aged Castillo a hundred years in moments. He withered away and tied. Yar buried him, and T'nae was gone for days. Months before a team arrived to investigate, an explosion of tetryons in the cave that served as the final shelter killed all survivors but T'nae, because she was away. Organic residue remained of the victims. Before Yar died of a fever, she asked T'nae to record her final words for posterity. T'nae agreed. In 2410, the Tholian Assembly attempted to kill the remaining survivor to eradicate temporal anomalies sprouting on Pictae and its orbit. The lone survivor, T'nae, was rescued by Temporal Agent Timot Danlen, Sela, and their Alpha Quadrant Alliance escort, rendering the system truly abandoned. Because she had come from an alternate timeline and existed in two places at once, decades of temporal interference resulted in the anomalies. During their investigation, the team reviewed Yar's logs and learned the history of the camp and the fate of the Enterprise-C survivors. Before beaming up, Sela and the team visited Yar's grave. ( | }}) Known inhabitants thumb|Prison camp map, [[2410.]] *guard/former guard: **D'vek (Romulan male) *prisoners: **Tal Shir prisoner 24601, Lieutenant Natasha Yar (Human female, [[Yesterday's Enterprise timeline|Yesterday's Enterprise]] timeline) **Lieutenant Richard Castillo (Human male, primary universe) **T'nae (Vulcan female, Yesterday's Enterprise timeline) **unnamed personnel Local fauna *Talarian hook spider *Pictae bird *Pictae insect *Pictae predator Appendices Connections External link * category:planets category:beta Quadrant planets category:gasko sector planets Category:Romulan worlds category:Tal Shiar planets category:class M planets Category:First planets